


Snow Day

by HappyPalmTree



Series: SuperCorp [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fun, Holidays, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, SuperCorp Week, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPalmTree/pseuds/HappyPalmTree
Summary: Snow comes to National City when a villain attacks. Lena and Kara team up with Alex and the DEO to rescue the people and city. They save the day but are forced to ride out the snow storm setting up for a very special date night of dinner, dancing, lingerie and sex.





	Snow Day

** 9:00 A.M., Friday, National City, Central Weather Station **

 

A balding white man wearing a thick dark blue wool coat and heavy cotton black pants with black leather boots stepped out of an old white beaten up service van with tape holding together cracked back windows. The man grinned adjusting his dark aviators on his face errantly wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and licked his lips in anticipation. He looked around and after making sure he was momentarily alone he reached back into the van to pick up a large oversized canvas backpack. Shouldering the weight he grimaced but bore the burden well. He picked up a second tool from the van, a large steel crowbar then shut the van door, and headed inside the weather station with a heavy determined step.

 

The man broke out in a heavy sweat by the time he reached the first door; he used the crowbar to break the simple lock and then used the crowbar again to pry the broken door open. He strolled in swinging the crowbar onto his shoulder whistling a tune as he went. A man who worked at the weather station came out of an office when he heard the commotion to see what it was and was shocked to see the intruder.

 

“Well hello!” The sweating man said before swinging the crowbar at the man.

 

The weather station employee’s eyes went wide and he ducked just in time, the crowbar slammed into concrete wall cracking the surface sending small chunks of cement crumbling. The employee didn’t waste time; he took off running while the intruder kept whistling and taking his time as he unbuttoned his coat and pulled out an odd looking gun. It had white rings around the barrel and a white bulb under the handle. When the intruder fired it, the gun gave off a white blast that spread out like a spray but rolled out in electronic waves that instantly froze the weather station employee in place before he could make it around the corner.

 

“One down and thirteen more employees to go! This is so much fun.” The sweating man cheerful declared as he put his special gun away and continued on his way further into the station.

 

 

** 9:30 A.M., Friday, Fortress of Solitude **

 

Kara flew in with happy anticipation and a nervous smile. She landed with a light foot and entered her cousin’s place with familiar ease, the gift bag in her hand covered in frost from the flight. The fortress’s defense system recognized Kara, greeting her and escorting her further inside where Clark was waiting for her wearing his Superman uniform. It delighted Kara to see her cousin wearing his uniform as much as it delighted her to wear her own and stand with him.

 

“Kara! You’re early.” Clark said with a big smile and his arms outstretched to give her a hug which she welcomed with a matching smile and warm embrace.

 

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting. The tickets Lois got for your special winter vacation are non-refundable, you have to be on that flight.” Kara said with a knowing nod of her head that made Clark silently laugh and nod in agreement.

 

“That’s very thoughtful of you. I don’t want to get in trouble with Lois right before a nice relaxing vacation. I think the last one I had was the one I took to see you.” Clark commented hands on his hips.

 

“You should take more time for yourself Clark.” Kara said with a concerned look and Clark’s smile widened.

 

“That’s what Lois said too. That’s why we’re going away for Christmas. I know it’s going to be fun but if you need me, I’m a phone call away.” Clark reminded her and Kara smiled nodding.

 

“I know cousin. Same goes for you too. If you need me, just call.” Kara said and Clark frowned a little but quickly tried to hide it.

 

“Oh come on Clark. If something goes down, don’t try to handle it alone. Call me, we’ll take care of it together and make it super quick so we don’t have to take too much time away from the people we’re really trying to spend time with. Which by the way these are Christmas gifts for you and Lois. And no peeking that spoils the fun.” Kara said handing over the gift bag.

 

“From you?” Clark said taking the bag and grinning when he saw a dozen brightly wrapped gifts in the bag.

 

“The presents are from me, from Alex, from Eliza, and from Lena.” Kara said the last name with a heavy emphasis and nervous look on her face.

 

“From Lena? So you two have gotten even closer then? I know you too are friends.” Clark said looking up as he said the last statement then amended it when he noticed his cousin’s face. “Best friends?…No, it’s why you asked me here isn’t it Kara? Lena is why you needed to talk to me alone. Has something happened? Or are you going to tell me things have developed between you two…finally?” Clark asked with a small yet happy smile that shocked Kara.

 

Kara’s mouth fell open as her eyes went wide in surprise. “You knew Kal-El? Did everyone but me know? How long did you know? Do you hate this? Do you hate Lena? I kind of need to know Clark. You’re family, what you think matters to me.”

 

“Well, first you need to tell me how serious is it? Is it a fling? Just sex? Or something more?” Clark asked bluntly while privately enjoying the anxious, flustered waves of emotion rolling through his cousin. It was very rare he got to see her like this.

 

“I love her. She loves me. It’s very serious.” Kara was equally as blunt which Clark greatly appreciated.

 

“Good. I’m really happy for you Kara. And to be perfectly honest, I’m really happy for Lena too. She deserves happiness. She’s the best of that family and always has been. I wish her brother was more like her.” Clark said reaching out and giving Kara a warm hug.

 

Kara hugged Clark back then asked hesitantly. “You don’t have a problem with me being with a Luthor? Are you sure this won’t be a problem down the road?”

 

“Kara, I trust you. I trust your instincts. If something changes, if something happens don’t hide it from me. Come to me and we can deal with it together. We are not alone, we have each other. And Lena may be a Luthor but I believe her love for you is stronger than her ties to her family. Lena has a good heart, she always has and with you in her life she will stay on that path. I know I’ve given her a hard time in the past but that was more my way of testing her resolve to remain true to her principles. Has she met Eliza yet? What did Alex say about all this? Alex is way more protective of you than I am.” Clark said with good humor.

 

“Alex enjoyed teasing me about it, she knew long before I said anything. And I’ve already talked to Eliza about Lena which of course led to Eliza insisting on having Lena over for dinner almost immediately.”

 

“How did that go?” Clark asked with a curious smile.

 

“Better than I could have hoped for, once Eliza brought up Lena’s personal projects and all her inventions they both got lost talking shop. It’s a good thing I have a Kryptonian education to bolster me in times like that because an earth education would not have prepared me for in depth conversation they had that lasted all evening. I think Lena was the first person Alex or I have brought home that Eliza didn’t have to dumb things down to talk to, I haven’t seen her that animated in conversation in so long. It was really wonderful. In fact Eliza is supposed to be coming out today to have lunch with us and do a little Christmas shopping with Lena. I’m trying to convince her to stay for the Christmas party and maybe even Christmas. I’m sad you and Lois won’t be able to come to my Christmas party but I am very glad you’re taking time off to enjoy yourself. You and Lois really deserve that time together.” Kara said just beaming with happiness. She had been so worried that her cousin wouldn’t approve of her relationship with Lena; she had been preparing for the worst and now that she had direct confirmation that Clark did approve of them she was simply on air over it.

 

“How about we get together when we get back, just the four of us?” Clark suggested as he set the gift bag down.

 

“That would be great! I’ll let Lena know.” Kara said with excitement.

 

“So what are your two’s holiday plans?” Clark asked.

 

“Lena wants to spend the holidays at my place this year. She says her place is too formal and sterile for proper holiday cheer. I think it just reminds her too much of past Luthor family holidays.” Kara said with a frown and Clark nodded adding after a moment.

 

“Yeah, through my friendship with Lex I saw firsthand how cheerless the Luthor family holiday style can be. I can see why she would want to do the opposite of that this year. So, will there be a visit to Lillian in prison for Christmas? Maybe a card of you two enjoying the holiday’s together?” Clark asked delicately with a grimace that made Kara laugh.

 

“No! No, Lena’s asked that name not be spoken in her presence for at least a year and when that time limit is up she’ll probably make it another year. She wants nothing to do with her mother and I’m supporting her. Plus she’s been telling me all about the Luthor family holiday traditions.” Kara said with a small frown.

 

“Oh geeze.” Clark interrupted to comment with a sympathetic grimace making Kara laugh and nod in agreement.

 

“I know, so I’m going all out for our first Christmas together. Try to make it something for her always remember; something good and happy to help outweigh those bad memories.” Kara said with a firm confident nod.

 

“That’s great! I’m glad; you’ll have to tell me later how it goes.”

 

“Hey Clark, have you heard from James? I know things are bad between us. I’m still mad about that story he wrote, that he never apologized. Despite everything, I still care about him and how he’s doing. _How **is** he doing?_”

 

“I still haven’t forgiven him for how he attacked you Kara. He was more apologetic to me than he was for what he did to you and he couldn’t see how wrong that was. He hurt us both in different ways. I made it clear our friendship couldn’t recover until he did some soul searching. After I took him back to Metropolis he hung around for a week then took off. He said he needed time to find himself. He’s not the man I knew, he’s changed Kara. I hope when he gets back, he’s the person we remember. I miss him too.”

 

“I hope he’s okay wherever he is.” Kara said sadly.

 

“Hey, before you head back don’t forget this.” Clark said switching the subject and moving over to grab a well-hidden gift bag behind a man sized block of ice. Clark held it out with a bright smile.

 

“You didn’t have to Kal-El, I mean Clark.”

 

“Kara, you’re my cousin. If you want to call me Kal-El go ahead. It’s nice to hear my Krypton name every now and again. It’s nice to have a little bit of home.”

 

“Thank you Kal-El.”

 

“You’re welcome Kara.”

 

“Hey, who are all these for? Are they tagged or are they all for me?” Kara asked with a hopeful smile.

 

“They are tagged, Lois made sure. And there are two gifts for you and one for everyone else.”

 

Kara did a quick count and reached down to check the tags in the bag. There was a gift for Lena in the bag.

 

“There’s a gift for Lena…Was this, your idea or Lois’s idea?” Kara asked a few small tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“Mine. I had a feeling.”

 

“You’re the best cousin.”

 

“Merry Christmas Kara.”

 

“Merry Christmas Kal-El.”

 

 

** 9:30 A.M., Friday, D.E.O. Headquarters **

 

“Agent Danvers, we have a situation at National City Weather Station.” Agent Kepp said in a rush.

 

Alex stopped what she was doing and followed the agent back to the command center. Winn was already on the situation and brought up video as he filled her in on the situation.

 

“There was a break in at the National City Weather Station. One of the employees called 911 to report an intruder freezing people. Our new criminal alert system that Lena and I developed is working perfectly. It immediately flagged the call and I pulled the security footage. A single white male carrying a very large backpack broke into the weather station thirty minutes ago. He’s been using some sort of special hand weapon to freeze each employee he comes across.”

 

As Winn spoke, he played the footage he recovered for Alex. J’onn walked in to get caught up on the situation at hand.

 

“Did you identify the weapon the suspect is using?” J’onn asked.

 

“No, we’re still waiting for a hit but so far nothing.” Winn replied.

 

“Have your run his background? Who is he?” Alex asked.

 

“I’m running it right now. And here it is! That was fast, the enhancements Lena made to the ID program have really made a difference. His name is Rodger Stanley, age 43. He’s a scientist, engineer and inventor originally from Portland Oregon. He was fired from his teaching job last year at National City University and was recently divorced from his wife of twelve years. He seems to have dropped off the radar after that. He doesn’t have a record.” Winn said.

 

“I think we should send a team in and neutralize him before he does something dangerous. If he’s freezing people the local PD aren’t equipped to handle it.” Alex said to J’onn.

 

J’onn nodded his head in agreement when suddenly a very loud phone line rang, and Winn announced. “I have us listening in on all calls going out of the weather station.”

 

They heard the line ring twice then someone picked it up. “ _Hello? Is this the National City Police Department?_ ”

 

“ _Yes it is. How may I help you today sir_?”

 

“ _My name is Captain Blizzard. I’m going to destroy National City by burying it with a month long blizzard if the mayor doesn’t pay me ten million dollars. You have three hours to bring me my money. I will call you back with drop off instructions._ ”

 

“ _You’re crazy! It doesn’t snow here!_ ” They could all hear the officer on the other end guffaw into the phone.

 

“ _Look outside officer. Then call your mayor. Three hours. Tick tock_.”

 

They hear the caller hang up. Winn was already bringing up the weather via video and satellite, sure enough it was gray outside, the temperature was dropping fast and it was beginning to lightly snow.

 

“Holy shit! He’s making it snow!” Winn said his jaw on the floor.

 

“How fast is the weather changing?” J’onn asked hands on his hips.

 

“Fast, it’ll be a full snow storm within the hour. A blizzard within three.” Winn said.

 

“Should we call Kara in?” J’onn asked Alex.

 

“No. We can take care of one guy. He’s not super powered so we can take him in safely. We just need to do it quick before the situation gets worse. We need to send a team in now to grab this guy.” Alex said then walked over to an agent she trusted, Agent Vasquez.

 

“Agent Vasquez get your team ready, I’m sending you in to pick up a level three target. He’s got hostages and is armed with a gun that freezes people. He’s using a device that’s causing a blizzard over the city and we need to stop him. Take him captive and identify the device so we can come in and turn it off.”

 

“I will have my team prepped and ready to go in ten.” Agent Vasquez said with a smirk and got up jogging away to gather her team and gear.

 

Alex watched her go and smiled, she loved Vasquez’s eagerness and drive it was so similar to her own. Plus Vasquez was one of the few agents Alex had on duty that could take down a level three with a minimal backup. Still, Alex planned on watching the take down live.

 

“Winn, I want all eyes on that weather station. I want to be one hundred percent sure that Mr. Stanley is still in that building.” J’onn said and Winn got right to it.

 

“I’m certain he’s still there. The weather station is the epicenter of the storm activity.” Winn said bringing up satellite imagery showing a large storm gathering over the city.

 

“A team will be ready to roll in fifteen minutes.” Alex said with a confident nod.

 

 

** 10:00 A.M., Friday, National City, LCorp Building Downtown **

****

“Where did the sun go?” Lena commented suddenly looking around. Her back was to the window and the growing darkness couldn’t be ignored any longer. Lena turned around toward the wall of windows in the conference room to see iron gray skies and something she never thought she’d ever see in National City.

 

“Sam, is that what I think it is?” Lena asked slowly standing up from the table.

 

Lena had invited Samantha Arias, her CEO of CatCo to a private brunch in the LCorp conference room. It wasn’t a work function so much as it was on the clock hang out time with a good friend. Over the last six months Sam had settled into her role at CatCo reinvigorating it and getting positive results in every division making the board happy which all together made Lena very happy. Sam was good at her job and through working with her Lena found a kindred spirit quickly becoming fast friends with her. Lena loved that Sam was a kick ass business woman and a kick ass single mom who loved her daughter and was there for her as well. Sam strove to keep a healthy balance of work and life that Lena appreciated. Plus Lena liked Sam’s daughter’s Ruby, she was bright and funny and just a joy to be around which made getting to know Sam and Ruby just a delight.

 

“That’s got to be hail right? It’s not supposed to snow on the west coast, it’s too warm here. Right? I mean I’m new to this city, it’s my first winter here.” Sam said with a perplexed expression on her face.

 

Lena stood up walking over to the windows while Sam ate a little more off her plate then commented, “Snapper tells me Kara’s work is improving. He’s happy with her output. I can tell her writing is getting stronger. You were right about her, her instincts are good.”

 

“I’m happy to hear that. I know Kara is going to go far. I could always see that, even from day one.” Lena said with a proud smile.

 

“You two are adorable. I hope to be so lucky one day.” Sam said.

 

“You will be Sam; you’re already blessed with a great kid. The right person will come along. You know, this doesn’t look like hail at all and I’ve never seen snow in National City. It’s way too warm here. For snow you have to drive up to the mountains. This is crazy.” Lena said her eyes on the dark clouds and the steady falling snow.

 

“I wonder what’s going on.” Sam said finally standing up and joining Lena at the windows. They both stood silently watching the weather for a long moment.

 

“That’s so odd. It seems to be worse in the center of town, by the weather station. I wonder if this isn’t some fluke of nature but something else.” Lena said

 

“I need to call my people to make sure they’re covering this. I’ll be right back.” Sam said and dashed from the conference room to make some calls.

 

Lena remained at the windows shaking her head and trying to guess what could have caused it when her cell phone rang. Reaching into a hidden pocket in her dress Lena grabbed her cell phone and answered it.

 

“Hello? Oh hi Alex! Yes, I noticed the strange weather. You need my help? When and where?”

 

 

** 10:30 A.M. National City, Central Weather Station **

 

Lena’s car pulled up to the weather station parking lot, from the back seat she could see a dozen D.E.O. vehicles parked around the facility and Alex standing in front with several other agents. Lena’s car was waved in and her security team made sure to park close. Lena didn’t wait she got out of the car rushing over to Alex.

 

“Hi Alex! Where do you need me?” Lena said.

 

Alex smiled and gestured for Lena to follow her and led the way inside the weather station. As they walled Alex filled Lena in, “When we captured the suspect we thought we’d be able to put a stop to whatever it was he was doing to change the weather. We discovered his device but we were unable to turn it off and he’s been completely uncooperative in our efforts to get his assistance. I asked Winn if he could do something with the device but after one look at it he told me to call you. When I saw it I agreed.”

 

“I’m glad everyone is so confident in my abilities. Show me the device.” Lena said with confident smile.

 

Alex took Lena to the roof of the weather station, the weather was getting worse. Both the women pulled their coat tighter as they climbed the stairs to the very top of the weather station. Alex gestured to the gray large metal rectangular box that had been crudely bolted to the metal platform. Lena immediately began studying the device as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail then moved closer getting as close as she could without touching it.

 

“What do you need Lena?”

 

“I need a way to block the snow.” Lena answered as she wiped her face with her hand then pulled out a translucent card.

 

Alex turned and shouted down for a tent and cover and agents below began to scramble. Alex watched Lena work; the brunette scientific genius used the card to x-ray the contents of the box.

 

“New tech?”

 

“Yes, something I’ve been working on. This is the first time I’ve had a chance to field test it. So it doesn’t look like he rigged the box it’s just a case. It’s okay to open.” Lena said.

 

Lena slipped the card back in her pocket then carefully opened the box, the lid opened like a flap on the top. Lena peered inside to see a complex set up, she quietly studied it for a long time. Eventually she began to poke around and eventually removed one side of the box to reveal more of the device. She found the entry way into the device she had been searching for and pulled out her tablet and began typing searching for the connection, she found it a moment later and broke through its security wall before searching the device. It was the most challenging task Lena had taken on in months.

 

Alex kept watch over Lena while she worked, a tent and walls with lighting was brought up to shield Lena from the weather. Lena stayed hunched over the device quietly working away until thirty minutes later Lena stopped typing, put her tablet away and reached into the device and removed several pieces from it effectively shutting it down. Once that was done Lena stood up and turned to Alex.

 

“I’ve got good news and bad news. Which one would you like first?” Lena asked.

 

“The good news first.” Alex said handing Lena a cup of hot coffee which Lena gratefully accepted.

 

“The good news is that I’ve shut the machine down. The bad news is I can’t shut the storm down. It won’t become the month long blizzard that man threatened. It won’t become a blizzard period; however, it will be from my calculations a very strong snow storm that will last at least a day. There’s no way to stop it. All we can do now is help everyone in the city get inside until it clears.” Lena said with a serious expression sipping on her coffee to warm up.

 

“Can the device be removed?” Alex asked already pulling out her phone.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.” Alex turned to her Agents and ordered them to pull the device up and take it back to the D.E.O. and nodded for Lena to follow her back inside where it was warm. Lena gladly followed keeping step with Alex; they kept talking as they walked.

 

“I’m going to need your help one more time Lena. We need to spread the word about the storm. I’m calling J’onn to fill him in. You’re friends with the Mayor right?” Alex said.

 

“We’re friendly. I wouldn’t call him a friend like I would you.” Lena pointed out and Alex smiled and laughed nodding in agreement.

 

“Okay, true. But he’d take the news better from you then from me. He can’t even say my name correctly and I’ve worked with him three dozen times.” Alex said with an irritated frown.

 

“That’s just because he has a crush on me from when I save his life on stage that time.” Lena said with a shrug and small frown.

 

“At least he remembers your name Lena. Will you call him? He’ll listen to you.” Alex asked giving Lena a pleading look.

 

“Okay but this will count as a favor Alex.” Lena said with a pointed expression.

 

“Name it and it will be done.” Alex said seriously.

 

“I need help getting a proper gift for your mother and your sister. I just need to be pointed in the right direction. Your mother was supposed to come up for a shopping trip today.” Lena said with a disappointed expression.

 

“Oh yeah, I called Mom while you were working and told her what was going on. She’ll be driving up tomorrow instead. She said she’d leave you a voice message about your shopping trip. She doesn’t want to miss that, she’s really looking forward to it.” Alex said momentarily interrupting.

 

Lena smiled and nodded approvingly then said, “Good, I’m glad. I really like spending time with your mother, she’s so warm and loving and thoughtful. Exactly what I thought mothers should be like. You know the complete opposite of what I grew up with.”

 

Alex smiled tightly and nodded in understanding. “I’ve got some gift ideas for Mom and for Kara that I think can help.”

 

“Great! I’ll call the Mayor and I know who else I can call to help spread the word about the storm and what people need to do.” Lena said with a confident smile.

 

Alex’s phone rang in her hand and surprised both women, they both looked down at the cell phone in surprise then Alex announced. “Oh it’s Kara.” Alex answered the call.

 

“Hey! What’s up Kara?” Alex said sounding casual in a manner that made Lena laugh.

 

“Oh so you noticed the weather on your way back? Yeah, we got the cause taken care of but the effect on the city and people we definitely need your help with. How soon can you get here?” Alex asked.

 

Alex and Lena exited the weather station main doors in that moment just as Kara landed directly in front of them with gentle thump on the ground that they could feel through their feet. Both women smiled in relief to see Kara. Supergirl stood up from her landing and smiled brightly at them both greeting Lena warmly with a hug and very discrete quick kiss that only Alex saw.

 

“Hi honey, I didn’t realize you were with Alex.” Kara said softly.

 

“I need her help.” Alex admitted.

 

“I was going to call you but you beat us to it.” Lena said with a smile that sparkled when she looked at Kara.

 

“So, a lot happened while I was out of town. Anyone want to catch me up?” Kara asked with a slightly crooked smile and Alex and Lena softly chuckled.

 

“Lena has calls to make. I’ll fill you in.” Alex said.

 

 

** 4:00 P.M., Friday, D.E.O. **

 

Alex checked the monitors again that showed them the streets around the city; they were empty of people and cars on the road except for a handful of patrolling D.E.O. and local PD vehicles searching for stragglers. Supergirl was still patrolling from the air making sure all the businesses was shut down and helping anyone caught in the storm.

 

The citizens of the city had been caught off guard by the storm but beyond a few small individual freak outs most citizens of National City followed instruction by going home as quickly as possible. There had been a hard rush to the stores and restaurants to get food and supplies to weather the storm but a firm mandate from the Mayor and that was enforced by local PD that all businesses had to close down within the hour quickly put an end to the stamped of people. Emergency shelters were set up for those taken in off the streets and any stragglers brought in. The shutdown of the city had gone relatively smoothly with everyone’s combined efforts.  

 

“Anything pop up Agent Danvers?” J’onn asked walking over.

 

“Nope, everything is clear and quiet as it has been for the last two hours.” Alex reported with a satisfied nod of her head.

 

“Good. I hope it stays that way.” J’onn commented.

 

“I’m coming up on thirty-six hours but I can stay as long as you need me.” Alex pointed out after checking her watch. J’onn smiled replying, “Are you trying to tell me something Agent Danvers? I already sent Schott home an hour ago. This is good weather to spend with a loved one. I can always call you back in if something goes down.”

 

“What about you? Your father is here. Don’t you want to spend time with him enjoying the weather?” Alex pushed it back on him and he smiled and admitted it with a small nod of his head.

“It would be nice to spend some time with him. This is an unusual occurrence.” J’onn admitted with a thoughtful expression.

 

“We could leave Agent Vasquez in charge. She’s only been on duty for eight hours, she’s still fresh and she has the experience to handle whatever comes up. And she knows when to call us in too.” Alex said in a voice so low it was practically a whisper.

 

“Agent Danvers you have a visitor.” Agent Westpike announced softly to Alex.

 

“I’ll be right there.” Alex replied surprised to get a visitor during the snow storm. She followed Westpike to the front entrance where she was shocked to find Maggie waiting for her.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were still on duty? Is something wrong?” Alex said in worried rush greeting Maggie with a hug and pulling her away from the front desk. It took her a moment to notice there was a shadow over Maggie’s face.

 

“Alex, I just came from work. I need to talk to you.” Maggie said bluntly not hiding the weight of what was going on inside of her.

 

“Okay, follow me.” Alex said.

 

Alex took Maggie to a nearby interview room, where they could be alone and have privacy. Alex shut the door and gestured for Maggie to take a seat. Alex took a seat next to Maggie while mentally steeling herself for whatever it was that was weighing so heavily upon Maggie, whatever it was Alex knew it was bad it had to be for Maggie to brave the storm just to come talk to her.

 

“I’ve been pulled from my unit for a special assignment.” Maggie said looking Alex in the eyes with great sadness and resolve which bothered Alex so much it made her skin itch.

 

“Pulled from your unit for a special assignment? Why? What’s the assignment? How long? Are you going someplace?” Alex asked in a rush and one big breath.

 

Maggie’s eyes dropped to the floor as she admitted, “I put in for a promotion a while ago, it’s something I’ve been working toward for a long time. I’ve been told in a long winded way this morning that if I do this assignment, which would be a favor to my commander, my promotion would be a guarantee. So I accepted. Then he told me what the assignment was.”

 

“And?”

 

“Deep undercover for ten months minimum, no contact at all except with my CO until the case is over.” Maggie said finally looking up at Alex again.

 

“You already said yes?” Alex asked, losing all color in her face.

 

“I did. This is important for my career Alex. I know ten months is a long time. I know this could be asking too much of you, too much of us but I had to take the opportunity. You know how important my job is to me.” Maggie said sincerely.

 

“I know and I understand. I do. I’m just going to miss you so much. Can we keep talking about this, please? I need to figure out what ten months means for us, what you expect of us, of me. Please Maggie.”

 

“I know. My assignment starts on the twenty seventh, I have until then to get my affairs in order. So is there any way you could get off early today so we could spend some time together now?” Maggie asked.

 

“The twenty seventh? That’s only twelve days away, that’s so soon.” Alex pointed out.

 

“I know.”

 

“I wish you had put the pause on the offer and called me. I would have encouraged you to take it, because you’re right, it’s a great opportunity. But it would have been nice to know I have weight in your life.” Alex admitted as a few tears welled up.

 

Maggie looked stricken, she knew this was bad, this could get worse, and she was desperate to salvage it.

 

“You are the weight of everything Alex. I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I’m sorry I didn’t call you before I made my decision. We can definitely talk about all this more; I know this is a lot all at once and that we don’t have much time before I have to leave. Can we go to your place and talk more?” Maggie asked reaching out and wrapping her arms around Alex.

 

Alex felt more tears well up as Maggie hugged her still she leaned in to Maggie and reached up hugging her girlfriend back.

“Give me a moment to talk to J’onn.” Alex said getting up and leaving the interview room for a few minutes.

 

Alex found J’onn and spoke to him privately, J’onn was sympathetic to Alex’s situation and told her to go home. That he’d call her in if he needed her. Alex was grateful.

 

Alex returned to the interview room to grab Maggie and they left in Maggie’s truck, taking it out into the storm. The snow was heavy and visibility was three feet making the drive slow. Alex realized what Maggie did just to get to her and sat a little closer to her girlfriend and turned on the music for their drive. The drive was slow and slippery and when Maggie finally pulled into Alex’s building they were both grateful for the shelter from the relentless snow storm.

 

They quietly held hands as they made their way up to Alex’s apartment then paused at the front door and silently kissed on the lips while quietly pleading with each other through their eyes.

 

Alex opened the door and they went inside, it was warm and both women sighed with quiet relief. Alex shut the door after Maggie locking it then began to strip down first her shoes then her jacket and pants while still standing by the front door. That made Maggie smile and she pulled off her jacket and kicked off her shoes and walked over to Alex.

 

“I love you Alex. I don’t want things to change between us. Can we figure this out where I can get back from assignment and you’ll still be here?” Maggie asked bluntly.

 

“How about tonight we eat whatever I’ve got in my freezer, enjoy the beer I’ve got in the fridge and just think about what we really want while enjoying each other’s company. We still have time to talk. I love you too Maggie.” Alex said reaching out to give Maggie a hug.

 

More than anything Alex wanted to promise Maggie everything could stay the same but ten months was a long time apart. Alex didn’t want to make promises that they both weren’t prepared to keep. They had a lot to think about and a lot to talk about.

 

 

** 7 P.M., Friday, National City, Kara’s Apartment **

 

Kara landed at the front entrance of her building then used her X-Ray vision to make sure all her neighbors were in their apartments before she waked in the front door in her Supergirl uniform so she could check her mailbox. After patrolling the city all afternoon and for most of the early evening, J’onn ordered her to head home. It had been totally quiet for hours and even J’onn was heading home to spend time with his dad so Kara agreed to call it a night.

 

Kara found a few pieces of mail in her box then jogged upstairs getting to her place in a flash. She used her keys to open her door and was greeted with the amazing smell of fresh baked cookies and hot pizza.

 

“Kara! You’re home! You have perfect timing I just pulled out the test pizza and all the cookies are on the rack cooling.” Lena brightly greeted Kara as she opened the door and stepped halfway in pausing when she noticed all the activity in the kitchen.

 

Kara’s smile grew as she saw all the cooking that Lena had spent all afternoon working on. Dozens of trays of cookies cooling on a special rack Lena had bought Kara that had been getting a lot of use over the last few months; bowls of all sizes full of pizza ingredients set out on the counter ready to go and a big pot of simmering sauce. Lena had just pulled out a freshly cooked pizza from the oven. Kara could see the heat rising off the melted cheese and crispy crust. The enticing scent of baked cookies and pizza filled Kara’s senses making her stomach rumble. Kara walked through her door and shut it behind herself setting her mail down on the small table by the door.

 

“You’ve been busy Lena! I wasn’t expecting to come home to this. This is really wonderful. Is this a special occasion? What is all this for?” Kara asked as she practically skipped over to her counter to smell the pizza and snag a cookie and pop it into her mouth without Lena noticing.

 

Lena was rolling out more pizza dough and glanced up just in time to catch Kara chewing and knew exactly what she had done, it made her smile. Lena wiped her hands on her apron and leaned over pointing to her puckered lips. Kara grinned and leaned over kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

 

“You’ve been out patrolling the city; I wanted you to come home to everything else being taken care of. You do a lot Kara, for us, for the city. Tonight I want to take care of you. You can have the pizza if you’re hungry; it was a test pizza to make sure I prepped the pizza stone and everything else correctly. I didn’t want to burn our dinner. The cookies are for snacks, desert and whenever. If we run out I have the ingredients to make more.”

 

“Really? Wow, you are just the best!” Kara said eyes wide with happiness as she immediately picked up the pizza cutter and cut herself a large slice of the hot pizza. Kara picked it up with both hands and dug in devouring the piece in a matter of bites.

 

“You look nice, but you always look nice.” Kara commented in between chewing as she looked her girlfriend up and down. She leaned against the counter in her Supergirl uniform as she continued to eat.

 

Lena was wearing Kara’s red holiday apron with little white snowmen in mittens with candy canes on it, with her hair up in a high ponytail with a red sparkly garland band that matched Lena’s sparkly ornament earrings. It took Kara a moment of further observation to notice that Lena’s arms and legs were bare; Kara then she used her X-Ray vision and blushed. Lena wasn’t wearing anything under the apron.

 

“Wow. I can’t believe I missed your amazing outfit. I must be a little tired from patrolling all day.” Kara said with a sexy smile as she kept staring at Lena’s body in the form fitting apron.

 

“I know but you never miss the details for long. You always notice them eventually.” Lena said with a knowing sexy smile.

 

Kara walked over to Lena pulling her close by her hands to properly kiss her and wrap her arms around Lena to hug her. For a long moment Kara just held Lena close, breathing her scent in and taking comfort in holding her. After the moment passed Kara began kissing Lena’s neck and her hands slowly moved down to Lena’s bare ass giving it a light squeeze that made Lena giggle.

 

“You smell so nice. I love the way you smell.” Lena said softly nuzzling into Kara’s neck and peppering Kara’s skin with kisses and nibbles.

 

“Do you want to shower before dinner? Or just change out of your uniform?” Lena asked.

 

“Depends, have you showered yet?” Kara asked moving her mouth up to Lena’s ear to suck and lick on the lobe making Lena’s eyes flutter shut.

 

“No, I was waiting for you.” Lena answered.

 

“Then shut the oven off and let’s shower. We can finish this after we’re done.” Kara suggested reaching around to tug at the knot at Lena’s back. Kara kissed Lena deeply as Lena reached down turning off the oven. Kara got the knot open the she pulled it free and let the strings fall to the sides. Kara leaned in to lick and a suck on Lena’s neck and collar bone making Lena lean back moaning appreciatively and exposed her neck more.

 

“I love it when you do that.” Lena whispered.

 

Kara kept licking sucking and nibbling on Lena as she reached down and in one swift motion picked Lena up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Kara set Lena down on the bed then reached down gently pulling the apron off of Lena and tossed it aside. Kara took a moment to lustfully admire Lena’s beautiful naked body before she began pulling off her Supergirl uniform boots first.

 

“No Kara, go slower. You know how much I enjoy watching you undress.” Lena asked while biting her bottom lip with barely restrained lust.

 

Kara grinned and complied, she slowed her movements slowly taking off each boot then slowly removing her top then her spanks then her skirt until she was completely nude. Lena stared hard and tried to keep her mouth from hanging open as she enjoyed the private show. Kara loved showing off for Lena and Lena loved watching Kara show off. The little performances they did for each other were still small thrills even after being together for what was for them, a while. Both women readily admitted how these little things both got their hearts racing each and every time.

 

Lena and Kara smiled sweetly at each other as Kara closed the distance and climbed onto the bed and kissed Lena softly on the lips. Kara stayed on her knees as Lena shifted to sit on her knees and together they slowly rose together kissing deeper, pressing closer until their hard nipples teased each other’s skin. Lena reached out with both hands to cradle Kara’s face and kiss her deeper and hold her down. When Lena kissed Kara a certain way Kara tended to float in reaction. Lena didn’t want her floating away, she needed her love right there where she could reach her. Kara moaned leaning into the kiss and reaching out to massage and play with Lena’s breasts and hard nipples. They both reached down at the same moment with their left hands reaching for each other, seeking each other’s pussies and finding them with familiar ease. Both women gasped with delight in their kiss breaking it for a moment to breathe and moan then leaned in to kiss harder with more force.

 

Fingers played with soft curly hair, they knew each other’s bodies well they knew how to touch each other to tease, to make each other’s heart race. The hard deep kiss became a life line as their talented fingers sapped their strength and brought forth the first orgasm of the evening. They stood on shaky knees trembling as they kept kissing and touching each other. The first orgasm came easily, rising up and washing over them in a spine tingling wave that made Kara gasp and Lena pant. Kara broke the kiss first and pressed her forehead to Lena’s shoulder taking a moment to breathe then pulled her hand up and licked her fingers clean.

 

Kara looked up at Lena with a hungry expression, “Will you sixty nine with me? I don’t think I can wait to taste you but I don’t want to be selfish. It’s the season of giving after all.”

 

“That sounds perfect.” Lena replied raising her fingers to her mouth and sucking Kara’s essence off of them digit by digit.

 

Kara hungrily kissed Lena deep and long while massaging Lena’s ass with both hands before suddenly breaking the kiss. Lena lay down on her back spreading her legs while Kara leapt up and spun in the air above Lena to get into position landing softly over Lena. Kara gently moved to where she could reach Lena and Lena could reach her and instantly felt Lena’s slick determined tongue on her clit.

 

“Oh damn!”  Kara called out as her eyes went wide in surprise. Kara had been expecting it and yet the sensation of actually feeling Lena’s wet tongue lick her very sensitive clitoris was still momentarily overwhelming. Kara took a deep breath and let the intense pleasurable sensations roll over her before licking her lips and pressing her face to Lena’s wet pussy. Kara trembled slightly as wave after wave of tingling ecstasy rolled over Kara from Lena’s expert tongue work, she fought with herself to regain control enough to focus on what she was trying to do, her part of the sixty nine.

 

Kara fought the shockwaves shooting through her to press her face into Lena reaching out with her tongue to lick and suck on Lena’s pussy. Kara focused on Lena’s clit then reached around to play with Lena’s asshole, not to penetrate just to tease. Lena began panting against Kara’s pussy but refused to stop licking. Both women felt another orgasm rising up, they both kept going until Lena was shaking so hard from the orgasm Kara was having a difficult time keeping Lena’s clit in her mouth. Lena orgasmed moaning into Kara’s pussy, it took her a moment then she intensified her focus on Kara making Kara orgasm twice before finally stopping. Kara climbed off of Lena then off of the bed standing up stretching with a happy smile on her face. She turned to Lena offering her hand which Lena took allowing Kara to help her off the bed and up onto her feet. Lena wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist and they walked to the bathroom together.

 

“That thing you were doing with your tongue was new. I like it.” Kara commented with a happy half smile.

 

“I really liked what you were doing with your fingers.” Lena replied with a satisfied smirk.

 

They both smiled at each other as they entered the bathroom. Kara turned on the water in the shower to let it get hot then turned to her cabinet to pull out a stack of clean fluffy fresh towels leaving them on a small table next to the shower. Lena stood at the mirror pulling the hair tie out and letting her hair down and removing her earrings. Lena took a moment to examine herself in the mirror and she frowned for a brief flash, she tried to hide it behind a pleasant smile yet Kara still noticed it out of the corner of her eyes. Kara paused watching Lena step into the hot shower and relax under the soothing stream and she pressed her lips together in determination. Kara followed Lena into the shower and came up from behind to give Lena a hug and kiss on the cheek.

 

“Is something wrong gorgeous?” Kara asked still holding Lena while they both stood in the hot water.

 

“Do you find me attractive Kara?” Lena asked in a soft voice. A voice Kara knew well, it was one Lena only used when she was expression self-doubt. It was rare but it did happen on occasion and Kara had found, Lena only let a small few trusted souls see this side of her, Kara was blessed to be one of those lucky few.

 

Kara gently spun Lena around in the shower so they could face one another and smiled with all the love she felt in her heart as she answered. “Absolutely Lena. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon and it was true when we first met and it is true now. I’ve always found you attractive even when you’re not trying to be which makes trying to be cool and casual as Supergirl rather difficult. I always worry people are going to catch me starring or drooling over you.”

 

“No, they won’t Kara.” Lena protested with a happy smile.

 

“Yes they might. Alex has a few times which made me blush so hard I was brighter than my cape.” Kara admitted which made Lena burst out laughing.

 

“Sometimes when I look at you I get lost in how beautiful you are inside and out and how lucky I am to be the one you want to be with. Then other times I get lost in thought about what I want to do to you and all the orgasms I want to give you in all the fun ways I can think of.” Kara said with a sexy smile.

 

Lena smiled shyly and kissed Kara sweetly on the lips. “Thank you Kara. Sometimes my insecurities get the best of me.”

 

“I will always be here for you Lena, no matter what you need.” Kara reminded her with a reassuring smile.

 

“Hey, what do you want to do when we get out of the shower?” Lena asked as she grabbed her bottle of shampoo and began to wash her hair.

 

Kara grabbed the soap and a washcloth and began soaping up her body as she answered, “I thought we could make our dinner, drink a little wine and decorate for our party.”

 

“You’re officially including me as a hostess of your annual party? That’s a big step Kara are you sure about that?” Lena asked as she rinsed her hair under the hot water.

 

“Absolutely but if you don’t want to host with me I understand. It is a lot of work.” Kara admitted.

 

“I don’t mind the work, I never mind the work. I just don’t want to take any of the spot light off of you when you deserve it so much.” Lena said as she stepped out of the way so Kara could rinse off.

 

Kara passed Lena the washcloth and the soap then moved to rinse off. “Lena, it’s a holiday party with our family and friends. This is just the first of many couple things I would like to do with you.”

 

“Okay.” Lena replied with a growing happy smile as she began scrubbing down while they both quietly thought for a moment both with happy smiles on their faces.

 

They washed their hair and their bodies only lingering to make out in the hot water for a long moment before getting out and drying off. Lena took a few minutes to blow dry her hair to get rid of the chill she felt from washing her hair while Kara simply let it air dry, her Kryptonian locks dried very quickly and were right back to their bouncy natural curly amazingness in no time. Kara slipped on some very holiday appropriate red matching underwear a candy apple red tiny tank top and panty set decorated with snowmen and reindeer. Lena emerged from the bathroom looking ready to slip on a hot dress to go out as if she had applied makeup even though she had not. Lena ignored her designated drawers in Kara’s dresser as well as her side of the closet and instead rummaged around in Kara’s clothes looking for something to wear.

 

“Do you need help finding something warm? Are you cold Lena?” Kara asked suddenly worried her place wasn’t warm enough in the unusual snow storm.

 

Before Lena even answered Kara left the bedroom to check her thermostat and turned up the heat and checked the windows to make sure there weren’t any drafts, she personally couldn’t feel the cold but her very human girlfriend could and Kara was going to make sure Lena was comfortable. While in the living room Kara popped back into the kitchen and turned the oven back on then headed back into the bedroom to find Lena slipping on a matching set of lacy emerald green underwear. The bra was more lace than anything else showing off Lena’s pink nipples just underneath while the matching half thong that hugged Lena’s hips and ass just right in a way that short circuited Kara’s brain with intense lust for a long moment. Kara didn’t snap out of it until Lena pulled her black and red silk robe out of the closet and slipped it on.

 

“Is something wrong Kara?” Lena asked when she noticed Kara stuck at the door with her mouth hanging open.

 

“Wrong? No but please, please, please wear this outfit for me again. You look…incredible in it.”

 

“I look hot?”

 

“Scalding.”

 

Lena laughed with amusement as she followed Kara out to the living room as she tied her robe shut. “What would you like to do first?”

 

“How about I open the wine and pour us a glass?” Kara offered.

 

“I’ll get started on making us a pizza.” Lena said with a sexy smile that distracted Kara for a long moment.

 

Lena paused to put on a Christmas music mix of old school holiday music, new covers as well as songs from holiday movies they both liked. It was a mix getting a lot of use over the last couple of weeks yet neither of them had tired of it yet. They both still immediately began singing along to it every time they played it. Lena took a moment to fast forward to a song she liked then began to softly sing as she began needing the dough she had left covered to prepare a new pizza.

 

Kara stood off to the side watching Lena with a lustful haze, she loved watching Lena do stuff even small stuff, Kara found it all so sexy and alluring. To Kara most everything Lena did oozed sex that drew Kara in like a magnet. After a moment, Kara caught herself silently laughed shook her head to dispel the hardcore sex thoughts running rampant in her head then grabbed a bottle of wine and two clean glasses. Kara put the set down to look for wine bottle opener only to find after a few minutes of searching that she seemingly had lost the tool.

 

“Lena, honey, have you seen the bottle opener?” Kara asked still searching all the usual places for the sixth time in vain hope she had missed it.

 

“No, not since the last time we used it. Shouldn’t it be in the drawer?” Lena replied dusting off her hands after rolling out the dough.

 

“I can’t find it.” Kara said pouting a little.

 

“Don’t we have a backup?” Lena asked with a small frown.

 

“This was the backup. I accidently broke the good one a month ago.” Kara admitted full on pouting.

 

“Maybe we forget the wine tonight?” Lena suggested with a shrug.

 

“No. I can figure this out. I’m Supergirl right? I can open a bottle of wine without a bottle opener. What sort of super hero would I be if I couldn’t do that right?” Kara asked suddenly getting pumped up and loosening her shoulders like she was about to go into a fight. It made Lena giggle and pause to watch what else Kara was about to do.

 

“Okay, let’s see…use a tool or be the tool?” Kara said to herself with her hands on her hips while she stared at the wine bottle.  Kara fell silent for a pause then suddenly raised her finger up in excitement.

 

“Oh I know!” Kara grinned and picked up the bottle and tore off the foil on the small end covering the cork with her fingers tossing it on the counter then put that end of the bottle into her mouth and sucked on it carefully.

 

Lena watched Kara with a growing smile and began to laugh softly than the longer Kara sucked the more Lena laughed until Kara pulled the cork out and proudly displayed it between her teeth. Lena burst out into deep hearty laughter that made her clutch her sides and wipe tears from her eyes. The moment stretched out as Lena couldn’t contain her laughter and had to lean against the counter for support as she continued to laugh uncontrollably. Kara’s face slowly fell until it formed a frown and she pulled the cork from her mouth setting the bottle and the cork down on the counter next to their wine glasses. With an obvious pout Kara sighed heavily and that caught Lena’s attention. Lena wiped the mirthful tears from her eyes as she looked up at Kara and noticed the sudden mood shift in her girlfriend and immediately tended to Kara’s wounded ego.

 

“I’m sorry Kara. That was simply the cutest funniest thing I have ever witnessed. You have so many skills and that one was truly funny. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.” Lena said reaching out to hug Kara.

 

“I was trying to impress you not incapacitate you with laughter.” Kara said still pouting.

 

“And you did! You really did! It’s just the sight of you with the bottle in your mouth sucking like that was both dirty and funny. I really am sorry if I hurt your feelings Kara. It’ was just too funny not to laugh.” Lena said hugging Kara tighter and kissing Kara everywhere she could reach with her lips.

 

After a few moments and a few dozen kisses all over her skin Kara finally smiled as she asked, “So not a good party trick?”

 

“Oh no, it’s a great party trick but I warn you if you bust it out for your sister you’re going to make her laugh so hard she may pee herself.” Lena said with a twinkle in her eye and a huge grin.

 

Kara laughed and Lena joined in.

 

“Thank you for opening the wine. You have a very talented mouth Kara.” Lena said with a flirtatious smile. Kara smiled a little wider, more proud and moved to pour them both a glass of wine.

 

Lena followed Kara to the glasses and picked one up sniffing the wine appreciatively, she commented before taking a sip. “This smells wonderful. I swear your taste in wine is getting better every day.”

 

“Only because you teach me so much about it.” Kara pointed out taking a sip and nodding her approval at the taste.

 

“I may share what I know about wine but your choices that you pick for us all by yourself are superb. You chose bottles I would never have even looked at and so far you haven’t picked a bad bottle yet. You have a talent for picking good wine Kara.” Lena said with a firm nod of her head.

 

Kara beamed at the compliment.

 

Lena took another sip of her wine then went back to making their pizza. Kara used her heat vision to heat up the left over test pizza to snack on while she opened up all of her decorations boxes and began pulling stuff out to decorate her apartment. They sang along to the music as they worked on their individual tasks until Lena was ready to pop their pizza in the oven. Lena set the kitchen timer then grabbed her wine and joined Kara in the living room to help her decorate. Kara was using her flying abilities to get up high to hang decorations and Lena sat down on the couch to watch with a big smile and pass more decorations to Kara when she came down flying by for more. By the time the pizza was done half of the bottle of wine was gone and the decorations were up. The apartment looked incredibly festive, Kara was very proud of herself.

 

Lena pulled the pizza out to cool for a moment when Kara came up behind her to kiss her on the neck and shoulder. Lena smiled then twisted around in Kara’s embrace to wrap her arms around Kara’s waist and pull Kara in to kiss her, softly at first then slowly with growing hunger. Tongues danced and the whole world was forgotten in the long moment until Kara broke the kiss. Her eyes still closed, she licked her lips asking, “What was that for?”

 

“You being wonderful. Dance with me Kara?” Lena asked quietly as the playlist kicked out a new song in the shuffle. A moment later the David Bowie and Bing Crosby’s duet “Little Drummer Boy/Peace on Earth” began to play through the speakers softly filling the room with music.

 

Kara smiled and offered her hand to Lena as her other hand fell to Lena’s hip. They always took turns leading when they danced together and tonight Lena found it so attractive that Kara took the lead and began waltzing her around the room the moment she slipped her hand into Kara’s. They danced slowly while staring happily into each other eyes, Kara made sure they didn’t bump into anything. And as the song ended they came to a stop and kissed briefly on the lips.

 

“That was really nice. I haven’t heard it in so long. It’s such an old song.” Kara commented with a sparkle in her eyes.

 

“You can thank your mom for that. Eliza has some really great taste in music and when she found out we were making this playlist she sent me some suggestions.” Lena said with a smile that stayed in place. She was happy and it showed.

 

“Come on let’s eat before it gets cold. Do you want to watch something while we eat or something else?” Kara asked taking Lena’s hand and leading them back to the kitchen where the pizza was still piping hot.

 

“Can we curl up on the couch and watch the snow fall together?” Lena asked as she refilled their glasses with more wine while Kara began cutting up the pizza.

 

“That actually sounds perfect.” Kara said putting a piece of pizza on a plate for Lena then slipping four pieces on a plate for herself.

 

Lena grabbed their glasses while Kara carried their plates and they made their way to the living room. Then Kara realized the couch was facing the wrong direction, Kara set the plates down then picked up the couch moving it until it was facing the windows so they had the perfect view of the snow storm. Kara moved the coffee table over so they had a place for their food and wine then took a seat next to Lena on the couch. They ate and drank and watched the snow fall while Lena complemented Kara about how nice everything looked.

 

“This is so nice, being warm inside with you while watching the snow fall. I never thought we’d get that inside the city. I thought I’d have to drag you to the mountains for skiing or some other snow activity to have my snuggling while watching snow fall fix.” Lena said with a content happy smile.

 

“If you want to get away for a weekend or even a vacation Lena, all you have to do is say so. I will find the time to go. You are the most important person in my life. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.” Kara said her happy smile matching Lena’s.

 

“I know Kara but I also know how important being Supergirl is and how important being there for your city and your sister and everyone else is. I wouldn’t change you for anything. I do want to do a proper vacation with you later, when we can plan it properly so we both have people covering for us. I don’t want us to steal time and put anyone in danger to do so.” Lena said with a serious expression to convey her intent to Kara.

 

“Done. And I appreciate you being so considerate Lena. You make it easier. Shoot, you make everything easier. I don’t have to worry about juggling so much because with you by my side I know we’ve got it covered. I never thought I would have a partner like you. Moments like this, here with you, I feel like I’ve got it all.”

 

“As long as I have you Kara, I do have it all.” Lena said then kissed Kara again.

 

“So tell me all about your day.” Lena asked as she got up getting the wine bottle and pouring them a little more wine before reclaiming her seat next to Kara.

 

“Well…” Kara began as she finished chewing her bite then went into detail about her day, she told Lena what was said when she visited the Fortress of Solitude and she went over all the rescues she participated in during the storm. Soon Kara wanted to know the details about the bad guy and his device and what happened at the weather station. In the moment not much detail was conveyed except what was absolutely necessary to get the job done, now that they both had more time they went over all the details of the day. They finished the pizza and munched on cookies for desert.

 

“I’m glad you were there to help Alex. If this storm had gotten any worse the whole city would have been in grave danger, instead because of you they just get a great snow day. This time you saved the day Lena.” Kara said with a proud smile.

 

“You think so? I just did my part Kara, I think we all helped this time around.” Lena pointed out as she fed another cookie to Kara who happily opened her mouth to accept the sweet morsel.

 

“You know Lena; now that we’ve been a couple for a little while I’m starting to notice things about you, quirks in your personality that I find fascinating.” Kara said leaning back against the couch to get a better view of her girlfriend.

 

“Really? Like what?”

 

“Oh, just little things. Like how you don’t like to take credit for good things that you do. It’s all fine and good for Supergirl to do good things for the city but when you do it you get all shy about it. Lena Luthor is a good person, in fact I think Lena Luthor does as much good as Supergirl does. Now, before you argue with me Lena hear me out. You may not fly around the city looking for people to rescue from dangerous situations but you do donate your time and money to help those in need. You also use the bulk of your inventions to help first responders in the field and to make medical equipment more affordable. The good you do will last with people a lot longer than the momentary help I give them. The public may focus on the heroics of my uniform but to me you are my hero.” Kara said sincerely while holding Lena’s hand.

 

Lena felt tears well up with the emotion in her chest she had to take a deep breath to calm down. Kara noticed the tears despite Lena’s efforts to hide them, she became immediately worried.

 

“What’s wrong Lena? Did I say something wrong?”

 

“No, no. You said everything right. I love you so much Kara.”

 

“I love you too Lena.”

 

Lena pulled Kara in for a deep long kiss and soon what was left of their pizza and wine was forgotten. Lena pushed Kara back on the couch and climbed on top of her kissing her and running her hands over Kara’s exposed skin with a teasing touch. Lena broke the kiss to lick and nibble her way down Kara’s chest to tease Kara through her tank top, playing with Kara’s hard nipples through the thin material. Kara began moaning with appreciation and moving her body to press her breast further into Lena’s mouth.

 

The next song on the playlist was the marker song, a blank song that let the listener know without looking that the playlist was over. The pause filled the apartment with thick silence, all they could hear was each other making the moment even more intimate. Lena began pulling up Kara’s top when suddenly the wind blew hard against the window pane causing it to rattle loudly and startle Lena getting her to jump a little. They both laughed and Lena took a moment to breathe and calm down.

 

“I can’t believe I jumped like that.” Lena said still laughing.

 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Kara said grinning.

 

“Thank you.” Lena said with an appreciative smile.

 

Lena sat up, sitting on Kara’s hips when she noticed something by their Christmas tree, something past all their presents to each other, something hidden behind a short bookshelf.

 

“What’s that?” Lena asked with a curious expression.

 

“What’s what?”

 

“That.” Lena said pointing to the gift bag sticking out from behind the bookshelf. Kara sat up and turned to look and immediately bit her bottom lip and frowned a little in worry.

 

“What is it?” Lena asked now a little concerned.

 

“I was hoping to surprise you with that.” Kara admitted with a sheepish expression and a crooked smile.

 

“It’s a surprise for me?” Lena asked.

 

“Yeah. Surprise!” Kara said with a weak smile.

 

“So I take it this is not how you wanted to give it to me?” Lena said amused and charmed by the whole thing. Kara silently nodded yes.

 

“Do you want me to go get it?”

 

“It’s not that kind of surprise.” Kara answered. Lena wasn’t expecting that and her face showed it. Lena asked, “What kind of surprise is it?”

 

“Well…” Kara said with a crooked smile and a shrug.

 

“Go get that gift bag honey.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Lena sat back to let Kara up, she watched as Kara hopped off the couch and lightly leaped and skipped across the living room to the bookshelf to where she had hidden the gift bag pulling it out and carrying it back. Kara’s smile grew as she brought it to Lena then admitted as she placed it in her girlfriend’s hands.

 

“I wasn’t sure when or how I wanted to surprise you. I guess this works.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait for Christmas?”

 

“It’s just an “ _I love you_ ” present.” Kara said.

 

“Okay.” Lena said her smile growing as did her excitement to open it.

 

Lena pulled out the tissue paper getting flecks of glitter all over. She looked into the bag and her smile widened. She reached in pulling out a cluster of matching clothes and a very interesting looking toy.

 

“What is all this?” Lena asked with a big smile.

 

Lena pulled it apart to see that it was a matching set of a specialty RodeoH Harness with matching strap top. The RodeoH Harness was white with red trim with the straps on the top were red and the cloth covers that kept it comfortable while exposing the breasts in just the right way were white and decorated with little white and red candy canes. The special toy was unlike anything Lena had ever seen before, it was very seasonal.

 

“Where in the world did you find a double sided dildo in the shape of a huge candy cane Kara? And is this for me to wear or do I get the supreme pleasure of seeing you wear this?” Lena asked her mouth open as she took in the massive red and white striped silicone cock.

 

“It’s your gift, that’s completely up to you.” Kara answered with a sexy smirk.

 

“Well…” Lena said letting the word linger. She bit her bottom lip as she thought long and hard about it looking over the gift and the toy then looking over at Kara.

 

“I think this is a season of giving Kara. I think instead of doing what we normal do with our toys, you know keeping certain one to only use on each other. I think this one should one we share with each other. One that we take turns using on each other.” Lena said with a shy expression.

 

“Okay! How do you want to start? Who gets to go first?” Kara asked eagerly sitting on her knees on the couch.

 

“I want you to wear this for me. I need to see you in this. I need you fuck me with this. Where in the world did you find this amazing gift?” Lena asked her eyes sparkling as she took it all in again then handed the bundle over to Kara who grinned as she stood up.

 

“I found the store online then I flew there in person to check it out. I’m glad I did, it looked so much better in person than it did in the pictures.” Kara commented as she began to undress.

 

“No! No. Go change in the bedroom. I want this to be a surprise.” Lena insisted and Kara simply laughed walking to the bedroom.

 

“This is wonderful Kara thank you!” Lena exclaimed clapping her hands together with barely contained excitement.

 

Kara used her super speed to rush off to the bedroom to change then to rush back to the living room to model the outfit for Lena, who was speechless, with eyes wide, mouth open, all Lena could do was stare in lust.

 

“Wow! This is the best holiday gift I’ve ever been given.” Lena declared.

 

Lena’s eyes drank in every inch of Kara standing there modeling the sexy outfit with such confidence giving her a smoldering look of expectancy. Kara knew she looked hot and Lena let her expression show just how hot she thought Kara was. Lena closed her mouth licking her lips and slowly stood up her eyes taking in every detail the toned muscles that looked rock hard in the multicolored lights from the tree, the cheerful bright strappy top that hugged Kara around her shoulders and chest that framed her breasts perfectly and matched the RodeoH harness that held the massive festive dildo dangling between her legs.

 

“Did you grab the lube?” Lena asked finally rising her eyes to meet Kara’s.

 

“Yes.” Kara replied holding up the bottle from the bedroom.

 

“Good.” Lena said then dropped to her knees in front of Kara and using just her mouth began to give Kara a blowjob.

 

Kara’s eyes went wide as she watched Lena run her tongue up and down the length of the stripped dildo before taking the whole thing into her mouth and deep throating the cock. The double sided dildo was inserted into Kara, she could feel every tug on the silicone cock; it teased her just right from the inside while pressing against her clit giving her the most wonderful sensations. That combined with the intense sight of her love giving her a blowjob was making Kara tingle from the inside. The horniness that Kara had been managing since she got home and saw Lena in that apron had given way to full fledge overwhelming lust but feeling and watching Lena give her a blowjob was making an intense orgasm rise up inside Kara all the way up from her toes.

 

A new playlist began, however neither woman could tell you what song was playing. Lena was focused on giving Kara a show and listening to Kara and watching Kara, she could tell Kara was close to orgasm and she was determined to bring Kara all the way. Lena pulled back on the cock to lick the shaft and head with her tongue before tugging on it more with her hand.

 

“Oh wow!” Kara called out as she orgasmed. Kara couldn’t help but reach out and gently grab the top of Lena’s head as she rode out her own orgasm.

 

After a moment Kara removed her hand from Lena’s head to rest both hands on her hips and breath. Lena had other ideas. Lena shifted from giving the blowjob to giving an enthusiastic hand job with the intent of fucking Kara with the cock she was wearing until she came again. Kara’s eyes fluttered closed as she stood there with her legs apart hands on her hips while Lena continued to tug on the silicone cock. Lena smiled then stood up and leaned forward to eagerly suck on each of Kara’s nipples as she continued to fuck Kara with the cock she was wearing. Kara came hard, she gasped she tossed back her head calling out Lena’s name.

 

“Oh Lena! Oh Lena! Wow.”

 

Lena was going to keep going and continued to focus on Kara’s breasts but the second intense orgasm gave Kara a new lustful focus. Kara opened her eyes and pulled Lena up and close, kissing her deeply. Lena was surprised by the sudden forceful kiss and stopped everything else she was doing to wrap her arms around Kara and give the kiss her all. Kara kept the kiss going while reaching down and pulling open Lena’s black and red robe and gently sliding it off and tossing it on the couch. Lena reached out to grope Kara’s breasts while Kara continued to undress Lena item by item all while keeping the deep lingering kiss going. Kara removed Lena’s emerald bra next then slipped her matching panties off. Once Kara had Lena totally nude Kara broke the kiss.

 

Kara knelt down getting onto her knees and reached forward pulling Lena forward by her ass so she could press her face into Lena’s pussy. Kara breathed in Lena’s intoxicating scent before reaching out with her tongue to tease and please Lena’s clit. Lena gasped and giggled with delight immediately throwing her leg over Kara’s shoulder to give Kara more access while still keeping her other foot planted. Kara felt Lena dig her fingers into her hair and get a firm grip holding on tight, Kara took that as a sign to increase her tongue work and when she did Lena’s whole body began to tremble.

 

“Oh Kara, I love your tongue. I love your tongue so much but I need your fingers too. Please!” Lena begged.

 

Kara slipped three fingers into Lena with a gentle trust up.

 

“Oh yes! That’s it Kara, that’s it!” Lena cried out.

 

Kara kept thrusting with her fingers and licking with her tongue at a steady aggressive pace until Lena came and again and again. It wasn’t until Kara felt Lena’s leg go weak and her body lean hard on her grip in her hair that Kara knew she needed to change positions. Kara stopped her oral pursuit to gently pull her cum covered fingers out of Lena. Kara let go of Lena’s leg allowing it to fall back into a normal position and Lena let out sigh of relief. Kara stood up still holding on to Lena as the beautiful brunette held onto Kara as she recovered from the multiple orgasms. Kara caught Lena’s eyes and they smiled sweetly at each other.

 

“Here, I need you at the window. Can you walk?” Kara asked with a teasing smile.

 

“Yes I can walk. You haven’t fucked me that well yet Kara. You’re going to have to do better.” Lena teased right back.

 

“Oh I plan on it.” Kara said confidently.

 

Kara directed Lena to the window then used her super speed to grab the lube and return to Lena’s side at the window. Lena was watching the steady snow fall; everything was covered in a heavy blanket of snow making the view look surreal.

 

“It’s so beautiful out there tonight.” Lena said as she placed her hands upon the cold glass.

 

“This is definitely a night to remember. I like to think it’s just getting started.” Kara said holding up the bottle of lube her eyes only on Lena.

 

“I love you Kara.” Lena said before giving Kara a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

“I love you too Lena.” Kara said after the kiss.

 

“Are you ready?” Kara asked opening the lube and pouring some into her hand to get the cock ready.

 

“Yes! I’m ready for whatever you want to do.” Lena said watching everything Kara was doing with anticipation.

 

Kara grinned excited her eyes never left Lena’s as she ran one hand up and down the big white and red stripped cock making sure it was properly lubed, with her free hand Kara set the lube down on a side table nearby. Kara grabbed a napkin from dinner that was still sitting on a table near the window to clean her lube covered hand before offering both hands to Lena.

 

“How do you want me?” Lena asked taking Kara’s hands with both of her own.

 

“I’m going to pick you up and hold you by the legs. I want to fuck you up against the window.” Kara said looking at Lena with equal love and lust as she licked her lips hungrily.

 

“Won’t that be cold?” Lena asked with a huge happy grin and a shiver of anticipation.

 

“Don’t worry about that.” Kara said then glanced at the window and used her heat vision giving it a quick blast to gently warm it.

 

“Do you want to play any games tonight since we have a new toy?” Lena asked stepping closer to Kara.

 

“No, honestly I just really want to fuck you long and hard with this new cock. No games tonight, just us.” Kara said looking into Lena’s eyes.

 

“That sounds good. I like that a lot.” Lena said then reached out pulling Kara into another hard deep demanding kiss that Kara was happy to give her.

 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck holding her close as Kara reached down grabbing Lena by her thighs picking Lena up. This wasn’t the first time they fucked with a strap on standing up like this but it was the first time with such a big cock. Kara let Lena sit up on her hands and lower herself down upon its girth at her leisure. And Lena did just that reaching down with one hand to guide the massive cock inside of her while still kissing Kara. Lena gasped with happiness as she relaxed onto the length of the cock, the girth filled her more than any other toy had before it. The whole experience was new and thrilling, it all felt amazing.

 

“How do you feel gorgeous?” Kara asked Lena in between kisses.

 

“Good. Go slow to start.” Lena replied licking her lips.

 

“Okay.” Kara said and kept solid eye contact as she slowly pulled out then pushed the cock back in at a steady pace. Lena’s mouth fell open as she relaxed into the thrusting then got into it pushing down on the cock with her hips.

 

“Oh! Oh Kara, this feels good, this feels really good. I like this one.” Lena said with a big smile.

 

Kara smiled back and slowly began to pick up the pace. Lena smiled wider and leaned in kissing Kara while Kara slowly stepped to the window. Once they were at the window Kara broke the kiss to zap the glass with her heat vision one more time to warm it before letting Lena lean back into it as Kara kept thrusting. Kara enjoyed seeing the snow covered everything outside while she fucked Lena, it was nice and it helped her keep the razor focus she needed to fuck Lena like this, it demanded so much control.

 

Lena leaned into the warm yet cool window at her back; it was nice contrast against the hot fucking. Lena spread her legs wider taking more of the cock in enjoying each of Kara’s measured thrusts, she trusted Kara so much she knew she could just enjoy herself and being held up high and fuck up against a window was amazing. Lena was close to orgasm, then she caught Kara’s eyes and held them and it was all Lena needed to tip over the edge and orgasm hard.  Lena wrapped her legs around Kara and clenched as each wave of pleasure rolled through her.

 

“One more for me.” Kara asked as she kept pumping her hips. All Lena could do was nod yes and clench her legs around Kara tighter as another orgasm washed over her.

 

A moment later when Lena’s grip around her waist finally loosened Kara pulled out and set Lena down for a moment to get a different grip on her body.

 

“I want to change positions.” Kara explained as she gently turned Lena around by her shoulders until she was facing the window then picked her up again by the legs so she could enter her from behind.

 

“Oh, here let me help Kara.” Lena said leaning forward pressing her hands against the window giving Kara the angle she needed to slide the cock in.

 

“That’s better.” Kara said with a satisfied smirk.

 

“That’s it Kara go all the way in, wow that’s deep from this position.” Lena said her eyes fluttering closed the deeper Kara thrusted.

 

“I’ll go slow to start. Just tap me to speed up okay.” Kara instructed as she began to thrust in her slow rhythmic way and Lena relaxed into window and Kara as she replied. “Yes. I’ll do that.”

 

“You are so hot Lena. Something out fucking you like this up against this window…I’m just…so close.” Kara said as she kept up her precision thrusting.

 

Lena had her forehead and her breasts pressed against the window with her hands pressed flat on both sides to keep her steady while Kara pounded her pussy deep and hard just the way she liked it sending Lena into a Zen state of bliss. Lena didn’t speak, she just panted softly as orgasm after orgasm rolled through her. By the fourth orgasm, the cock became overwhelming inside of her, it was all she could feel, that and the constant waves of intense pleasure. Soon Lena became a bundle of sensations and sweat as her body went on overdrive processing all the orgasms.

 

As was typical for Kara, her focus during sex was totally focused on Lena her body was experiencing a series of soft yet persistent orgasms that made Kara feel like she was vibrating. The longer Kara fucked Lena up against that window the more Kara wanted to rip the cock off and lick Lena’s pussy until Lena was truly spent. The urge inside Kara began as a random thought in the back of her head then morphed into a tingling sensation transferred through her body by her spine until she could feel it in her fingertips and tips of her toes. When the urge began to grip her muscles and make her grit her teeth in effort to resist Kara felt Lena suddenly go slack in her grip.

 

“Hey are you okay?” Kara asked immediately stopping.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need to catch my breath.” Lena said panting.

 

Kara pulled out while kissing Lena everywhere she could reach then gently set her down on the couch. Lena immediately stretched out grabbing one of the throw pillows to push it under her head getting comfortable. Kara walked over to the refrigerator pulling out a large bottle of water and brought it back to Lena. A nudge with the cold plastic got the brunette’s attention and she looked up from her pillow and smiled sitting up making room on the couch for Kara who sat close next to her. Lena uncapped the water and drank a third of the bottle.

 

“Thank you for the water. I feel a little dehydrated. I think I should shower again. I’m a sweaty mess.” Lena said cuddling with Kara who wrapped her arm around Lena holding her close.

 

“We can shower again after we’re done but we’re nowhere near being close to finished yet.” Kara boasted making Lena sit up and looked at Kara with a questioning expression.

 

“You always have all these sex plans for us don’t you Kara?” Lena asked with a happy smile.

 

“Most of the time yes, however, it’s not what you think. It’s not like I sit awake at night planning out all of our sexual encounters. I’ve thought of that, but I realized after some reflection that would be boring.” Lena laughed and Kara smiled continuing on. “What I end up doing is instantly imagining several different ways the encounter could go and all the fun things we could do in the time allotted. That way I can pick the most fun things we can do in the time we have together. It’s a habit I picked up when we weren’t seeing each other very often.”

 

“That’s rather brilliant Kara.” Lena admitted looking impressed which made Kara beam with pride.

 

Lena continued to sip the water for a few more minutes then passed the bottle to Kara who quickly drained the rest of the large bottle and tossed the empty into the recycle bin. Kara took off the harness and cock setting it on the coffee table then lay with Lena on the couch entwined around each other while leisurely making out. It wasn’t long before Lena reached down and began touching Kara.

 

“You’re so wet.” Lena whispered between soft sensual kisses.

 

“I would expect so. I tend to get that wet every time I fuck you.” Kara commented with a small chuckle then went back to licking and nibbling on Lena’s neck and ear.

 

“I want to taste you. Fly over me and rub your pussy in my face please.” Lena politely asked and Kara smiled as she got up and hovered over Lena so the brunette could reach her pussy with ease.

 

At first Kara hovered over Lena using just her super power to do it but the moment Lena’s tongue touched Kara’s clit her concentration went in serval directions and she couldn’t hold the hover. Kara was forced to settle for kneeling over Lena’s face so Lena could continue to lick her pussy at will. It didn’t take much for Kara to feel the orgasm roll over her like a wave crashing down on her making her weak in the legs. Kara strained trying to stay in place as Lena continued to lick with eager joy then Lena slipped three fingers inside of Kara.

 

Kara gasped with delight grinning as she threw her head back moaning, “That feels great. Don’t stop!”

 

Lena kept licking as she began thrusting her fingers in and out of Kara until Kara announced loudly she was orgasming again. Lena kept going and began teasing Kara’s ass with her pointer finger of her other hand. Kara spread her legs more and pushed down on Lena’s hands just a little and Lena got the hint. Lena took her pointer finger dipping it first Kara’s into pussy to wet it before pushing it into Kara’s ass.

 

Kara’s eyes fluttered shut and she leaned forward gripping her couch with one hand as a consistent series of intense orgasms rolled up and down her body. Lena began thrusting in her as well as her pussy and it made Kara pant.

 

“Yes Lena! Yes. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. That feels so good.” Kara called out gripping her couch even tighter and they both heard the wood under the padding and fabric crack and break under Kara’s super grip. They ignored it.

 

Kara continued to chant “yes” as she orgasmed three more times than reached down to let Lena know it was time to stop. As soon as she gave the signal, Lena immediately stopped and pulled out of Kara. The tired blond got up still panting and walked over to the kitchen. Lena sat up then followed Kara to the kitchen.

 

“That was intense Lena! You’re amazing. I love you.” Kara said with a satisfied sigh as she turned on the oven then began making a new pizza by rolling out more dough.

 

“Hungry?” Lena teased as she washed her hands.

 

“Famished. Do you want me to roll you one out too?” Kara asked as she began adding her toppings on the pizza.

 

“I think I’ll just have a few cookies. Thank you for offering though. The pizza you’re making does look pretty delicious.” Lena said looking over the large pizza Kara was creating.

 

“I’ll probably make a few of these. You can have a few pieces if you want. No need to just snack on cookies.” Kara admitted as she slipped the pizza into the oven.

 

Lena laughed and went the refrigerator to grab another bottle of water and a handful of cookies so she could watch Kara create another pizza to put into the oven the moment the first one was pulled out. Lena ate her cookies and sipped her water as Kara joyfully rolled out dough.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie while we eat? Or do you want to keep watching the snow fall?” Kara asked as she threw extra cheese over her creation.

 

“I’m enjoying this, watching the snowfall. I almost want to go outside and play in the snow for a little bit but I don’t know where we could go this late.” Lena commented with a warm smile.

 

Kara stopped what she was doing and gave Lena a thoughtful look. “Let me think. Do you have any of your warm clothes here?”

 

“Well, I have something warm I could go out and play in.” Lena said with an excited grin.

 

“Okay, I’ll take us to a nearby park where we can go sledding. It’s got a perfect hill and I actually have a sled. I bought it as a gift for a coworker who was going on vacation right after their birthday but they ended up leaving for the vacation early and I didn’t get the chance to give it to them. I’ll have to get them something else.” Kara said with a pleased smirk.

 

“Perfect!”

 

The enticing scent of cooking pizza caught both of their attention and Kara grinned with excitement as she checked on the first pizza declaring it a moment later. “It’s done!”

 

Kara pulled the pizza out of the oven replacing it with the uncooked pizza then checked on the cooked pizza. After a quick inspection Kara declared, “I’m not happy with the way this cooked. It could be meltier and crisper.”

 

Kara stared at the pizza for a long moment then snapped her fingers she used her heat vision to finish cooking the pizza making it properly melty and crispy in all the right places. Once that was done, she clapped her hands together and announced. “Now that looks good!”

 

“You know Kara I think I will have a piece of that. It does look really good.” Lena said.

 

“This pizza stone was the best thing you’ve picked up for us so far Lena. Even the bad pizza’s we’ve made taste great because of that sauce you came up with. I know since we’ve started our adventures in cooking not everything we’ve tried to cook together has been successful. To be frank we burned a lot of food, destroyed a lot of dishes and pots and pans and several ovens. It would be fair to say we’ve failed miserably on a lot of our attempts but I’ve had so much fun trying to learn how cook with your Lena. I don’t feel so helpless when I try to do new things when I do them with you.” Kara admitted with a sweet smile that matched her words.

 

Lena was very touched by Kara’s words, it meant a lot to her. Lena tried very hard in her relationship with Kara; it was the most important relationship in her life. It challenged her and forced her to look at herself and who she was on a regular basis, was she enough for Kara, did she deserve Kara, did she belong there? Did she deserve the wonderful life she had stumbled across with friends and a woman she loved with her fiber of her soul? Then Kara would say   seemingly simple things that reinforced that: **yes**. Lena **did** deserve all of it, she **did** belong there and she **was** right where she was supposed to be.

 

Kara was happy; she grinned as she cut up the cooked pizza and served Lena on a plate giving the beautiful brunette a napkin to go with her piece of homemade pizza pie. Then Kara served herself grabbing a piece and eating it in a handful of bites and quickly reaching for another piece.

 

Lena slowly ate her piece while watching Kara blissfully eat with loving fascination. When they ate out in public Kara refrained from eating how she really wanted making a point to eat like a human, like everyone else. However, when they were alone Kara felt comfortable to eat how she really wanted and Lena loved to behold the spectacle. Lena really enjoyed watching Kara put away large quantities of food and still be hungry for more. Privately, Lena loved making sure Kara always had more than enough to eat, to actually fill her enormous appetite.  Lena loved satisfying all of Kara’s appetites.

 

They ate at the counter until Kara had eaten the cooked pizza and the second pizza was finished. Lena grabbed a second piece putting it on her plate heading for the couch while Kara cut herself a couple of pieces putting it on a plate and grabbing some napkins before joining Lena.

 

“This is nice. Is the weather going to let up soon?” Kara asked.

 

“It storm should be wearing its self out now, it’ll be over sometime past midnight. Why?” Lena asked as she leaned into Kara still munching on her piece of pizza.

 

“I was wondering if going out tonight versus going out tomorrow morning would be better. If we went out tomorrow we could play in the sunlight but we would have to share the park with all the local kids from this neighborhood. If we go out tonight, it’ll be just us. What do you think?” Kara asked with a pensive expression.

 

“I say when the snow stops we go out and have fun. Tomorrow when it’s light everyone else can have fun.” Lena suggested with a sexy smile. Kara was quick to agree.

 

They finished eating the second pizza with Lena having half of a third piece and Kara finishing the rest. They sat quietly cuddling and watching the snow fall. Time slowly passed and they realized they still had a few hours to wait until the snow would stop. Lena got up asking Kara if she wanted anything to drink, Kara asked for new glass of wine and Lena grabbed a new bottle and fresh glasses for them. She brought everything back setting it down on the table for Kara to open and pour which Kara did without hesitation. And while Kara’s attention was momentarily diverted, Lena picked up the new toy and RodeoH harness carrying it to the kitchen. Lena removed the dildo and gave it a thorough washing then set it down on a clean dishtowel to air dry. When that was finished she rejoined Kara on the couch.

 

“Thank you for pouring me a glass Kara.” Lena said picking up her glass as she sat down next to Kara and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Thank you for grabbing everything for us to have this wine Lena. Where did you get this bottle from again?” Kara asked.

 

“Madrid, it was from my last trip there when I popped in to do an in person inspection of the LCorp facility there. I should have bought more than a case.” Lena commented as she took a long sip of the nice wine.

 

“I could pick us up another case if you want. I do like it a lot, more than the others we’ve been drinking lately.” Kara said with a firm nod of her head as she examined the wine in her glass.

 

“I agree. I have been enjoying all the local wine we’ve been trying though. So many good wineries within driving distance of here, we really should think about doing a weekend away. That way we wouldn’t be too far away if something happened.”  Lena suggested cuddling closer to Kara.

 

The blonde wrapped her arm around Lena holding her close as she nodded with a big smile replying. “I like that idea. It would be a fun quick getaway.”

 

“Can I book us something?” Lena asked with a sudden hopeful expression.

 

“Well…when would we go?” Kara asked her own enthusiasm growing.

 

“What about right after the new year? I can look into which wineries are doing tours when and then we can look at our schedules. I might even be able to arrange a special tour.” Lena suggested.

 

“That sounds great.” Kara said already excited.

 

They continued to discuss possible weekend vacation ideas while sipping on wine, halfway through the bottle Lena asked Kara to set her glass down. With a sweet confused expression on her face Kara did as requested, as soon as the glass was out of her hand Lena reached over and grabbed Kara’s face with both hands gently pulling Kara toward herself kissing her on the lips. Kara’s eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into the kiss opening her mouth when she felt Lena’s tongue teasing her upper lip.

 

The longer they kissed the hungrier they both became, the kiss turning aggressive, their caresses demanding until Lena grew impatient and ordered Kara to lay back on the couch and straddled Kara’s hips. When the couch didn’t provide the leverage Lena needed to reach where she wanted on Kara’s sensitive spots Lena grew frustrated.

 

“Okay! That’s it we need to move to the bed. Come on Kara.” Lena announced getting up off of Kara and walking to the kitchen to grab the dry toy and the RodeoH harness on her way to the bedroom.

 

Kara sat up watching Lena walk through the space with determined purpose and even more turned on, she loved it when Lena took charge. Kara snapped out of her lust haze and used her super speed to zip into the bedroom to catch up with Lena.

 

“Where would you like me?” Kara asked standing at the door.

 

“On the bed, on your hands and knees and if you don’t think you can keep still use the handcuffs.” Lena said as she put the clean toy into the RodeoH harness then slipped the harness on.

 

The stretchy fabric of the harness hugged Lena’s hips and ass tighter than it did Kara’s which Kara notice right away, she stopped to stare with an open mouth and obvious lust.

 

“What? Does it look bad?” Lena asked suddenly self-conscious.

 

“No, no, no, no, no. Not at all, in fact it looks great, the way it hugs your ass. Wow.” Kara said then shook her head as if to dispel the lust distracting her.

 

Kara was very excited and quickly handcuffed her ankles then her wrists into position; she knew she could stay still but she loved the theatrics of the handcuffs and that they did actually restrain her due to their special construction. It allowed her to really get into their fun sex games. Behind her Lena retrieved their other bottle of lube and brought it over to the bed so it was within reach.

 

“Are you ready to begin Kara? Do you want to use the safe word?” Lena asked as she reached out grabbing Kara by the hips and gently teasing Kara’s ass cheeks with the tip of the red and white stripped cock.

 

“We can always use the safe word Lena.” Kara said with a big smile. Then Kara continued on, “I am ready for you to pound my pussy.”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Lena said then walked back over to the cabinet where they kept their sex toys at Kara’s place and pulled out a weighted steel butt plug.

 

“Forgot what?” Kara asked from the bed. She turned to look at Lena from over her shoulder, Lena held up the butt plug and Kara grinned with delight quickly getting back into position.

 

“I’m very glad you didn’t forget that. I would have been sad if you forgot that.” Kara said with a grin that seemed to get bigger.

 

“Well I can’t allow that now can I. Let’s see what I can do to make you happy.” Lena said in a sexy purr as she ran her nails up and down Kara’s back.

 

“Oh yeah. I like that.” Kara said in a low voice as she arched her back.

 

“Yeah. What about this?” Lena asked as she reached down with one hand to play with Kara’s pussy with using her other hand to continue to run her nails up and down Kara’s back.

 

“I love that! Yes, keep doing that.” Kara begged pushing against Lena’s fingers.

 

“You’re so eager Kara. Tell me what you want and maybe you’ll get it.”  Lena teased as she continued to play with Kara’s pussy enjoying how wet the blonde was becoming.

 

“I want you to take that big cock and fuck me hard and deep with it. I want you to fuck me in the ass and fill me up.” Kara said.

 

Lena continued to tease with Kara getting her ready by dipping her fingers inside of her with one hand while with the other hand she opened the lube and got the cock ready to play. Lena kept adding fingers as Kara begged for more, finally Lena took the tip of the cock and rubbed it up and down Kara’s pussy before slowly slipping it in.

 

“Oh yeah Lena, that’s it. That’s it.” Kara cried out.

 

Lena reached out holding onto Kara’s hips as she began thrusting slowly at first then with greater force and depth as she got used to the larger cock and the give of the RodeoH harness; while Kara relaxed into the fucking and just enjoyed the ride. Lena held onto Kara and picked up the rhythm thrusting harder making Kara gasp and chant yes as the first orgasm rolled through her.  Lena didn’t stop fucking as she reached up and took a fist full of Kara’s thick blonde hair and held on pulling on it as she kept up the deep fucking.

 

“Yes Lena! Yes! Yes! You know how I like it. Yes. That feels so good. Yes Lena.” Kara cried out enjoying every moment.

 

Lena focused on fucking Kara until Kara orgasmed again, counting out loud so Lena knew. Lena ordered Kara to sit up as best she could so Lena could reach her nipples, the position forced Kara to sit on the cock but it allowed Lena to reach both Kara’s nipples and clit which she took great advantage of making Kara orgasm twice more. At that point Lena let Kara have a small break as she paused, announcing they needed to change positions. Kara knew that meant going back to the start position while Lena got the butt plug ready for use.

 

“Are you ready for more my love?” Lena asked with a smile in her voice.

 

“Yes. Please yes. More Lena, I need more.” Kara replied eagerly.

 

“As you wish.” Lena answered squirting lube on to Kara’s asshole and teasing Kara with the tip of the weighted steel butt plug.

 

“Please Lena, don’t tease me. I need it. I need all of it. Push it in. Please Lena I need to feel it inside of me.” Kara begged.

 

Lena grinned as she gently pushed the butt plug in and Kara moaned with appreciation. Once it was all the way in, Kara begged for Lena to fuck her in her ass and Lena obliged. Lena focused on controlling the butt plug while thrusting deep and hard with the cock and Kara went wild. Lena kept her left and on the butt plug and used her right to get a fistful of Kara’s hair near the scalp and pulled back which forced the cock in deeper sending Kara over the edge. It was all Kara could do to count out loud as each orgasm hit. Lena could only tell the strength of each orgasm Kara was having by now loudly Kara counted.

 

By Kara fourth orgasm, her eight of this session, she was unable to go on. She reached around and tapped Lena on the arm letting her know she wanted to stop. Lena immediately did and gently pulled out the butt plug before pulling out.

 

“Do you need my help unlocking the handcuffs?” Lena asked removing the harness and cock and stepping out of it and moving to helping Kara out of her restraints.

 

Kara was panting, catching her breath, the last orgasm hit her hard and she needed a moment. Lena removed the restraints slipping them back into the hidden pockets on the bed and Kara immediately collapsed upon the bed. Lena took a moment to pick up their toys and set it on the counter in the bathroom to be washed later.

 

“What time is it?” Kara asked eyes closed face down on the bed.

 

“Ten forty-five.” Lena replied as she climbed into bed next to Kara.

 

“Has it stopped snowing yet?” Kara asked not having moved a muscle.

 

“Not yet.” Lena answered as she glanced at the open window in the living room.

 

“Want to take a nap before we head out later?” Kara asked.

‘

“Won’t we just fall asleep for the rest of the night?” Lena asked in response.

 

“We could set an alarm to make sure we went out.” Kara suggested.

 

“That’s a great idea.” Lena said.

 

“Awesome, will you set it? I’m so comfortable. All the orgasms you give me drain me like nothing else. I just need a quick nap and I’ll be ready to go.” Kara said mumbling into her pillow.

 

Lena laughed and got up grabbing the alarm clock off Kara’s nightstand and setting it for midnight.  Lena got up heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Lena wandered around the living room enjoying all the holiday decorations Kara had put up then she wandered to the windows. The snow was still falling in a steady sheet blurring the skyline. Lena wondered if her calculations were off then did the mental math again and realized it wouldn’t let up for at least another hour, her math was correct she was just being impatient. Lena chuckled softly and watched the snow fall for few more minutes then returned to bed to join Kara.

 

Kara was asleep, snoring very softly as she always did when she fell into a deep sleep on her stomach. Lena thought it was adorable. Lena picked up the blanket that had been pushed aside and pulled it over them both as she snuggled up next to Kara.

 

“Umm, I love you Lena.” Kara said smiling and opening her eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up. I’m sorry Kara.” Lena said reaching out and brushing a curly blond lock of hair out of Kara’s eyes.

 

“It’s okay. I was waiting for you.” Kara said with a sleepy smile, her eyes barely open.

 

“You’re so sweet.” Lena said her own smile a mirror of Kara’s.

 

Kara’s smile widened and her eyes closed completely. Lena grinned, her love and happiness showing in the sparkle of her eyes as she leaned in kissing Kara on the lips. Kara had already been on her way back to sleep but the gentle loving kiss from Lena woke her up. Kara kissed Lena back wrapping her arms around Lena pulling her close. They kissed softly slowly sensually grinding on each other in effort to feel each other’s body. They orgasmed simultaneously while still kissing deeply. Only after that first orgasm did they both seek each other out, reaching between each other’s legs until they had each other’s clits under fingertip.

 

Kara was closed to orgasming but Lena wasn’t so Kara held herself back wanting to orgasm with her love again. It was game of personal torture yet Kara enjoyed it and earned her reward of orgasming in sync with Lena. Before the waves of orgasmic pleasure had even finished cresting inside, they both grew a little more aggressive kissing harder and spreading their legs open so they could plunge their fingers deep inside each other.

 

Lena broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against Kara’s forehead panting with her eyes squeezed shut, she was using all her focus to keep going so Kara could cum while her own orgasm was making her feel like she was vibrating and made of electricity. Then Kara cried out as she finally came and Lena finally relaxed allowing herself to fully feel her own orgasm and joined Kara in vocally crying out in ecstasy. They both stopped at the same time pulling out of each other to pull the blanket over themselves and snuggle closer. They were both asleep in moments.

 

A couple of hours later the alarm rang waking them both up. A little groggy yet determined Lena sat up and got out of bed first rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stumbled over to the closet to pull out warm clothes. Kara remained in bed eyes still closed, “Can we sleep ten more minutes Lena?”

 

“I want to play in the snow.” Lena answered from the closet.

 

“I’m comfortable.” Kara mumbled rolling over with a visible pout.

 

“I’m going with or without you Kara.” Lena said. She pulled out several items from the closet tossing them behind her into a pile then turned around and began to put them on piece by piece. Lena put on three layers beginning with thermal underwear and a few pairs of socks. Kara sat up in bed watching Lena get dressed and smiled, “Okay, I’ll go. I can’t let you have all the fun by yourself.”

 

They got dressed and Kara made them hot coco putting it in a large thermos to keep it warm. Kara handed Lena the keys at the front door and grabbed the sled from the closet. Kara waited in the hall as Lena locked the door then tucked the keys into an inside pants pocket. Kara held the thermos in her left hand along with the sled and offered Lena her right as they took the stairs down to the side door.

 

“The park is half a block this way.” Kara said as they left her building.

 

Everything was quiet, almost silent from the snowfall and now that the storm had finally passed everything was still. The moon was out which when combined with the lights that weren’t snowed over created a glittering landscape that looked magical. The crisp cold air caressed every inch of Lena’s exposed skin as she stepped out into the knee high snow. Lena muffled an excited scream when she saw everything. Kara grinned watching Lena’s reaction with excitement. They were the only ones out and their footsteps marred the perfect surface of the winter wonderland.  

 

“I can’t believe we have this all to ourselves.” Lena said with an excited grin. Lena’s kept giving Kara’s hands squeezes of excitement that Kara loved.

 

“At least for now, come on lets go find that hill and play in the snow!” Kara said her smile just as big as Lena’s.

 

Lena pulled Kara into a cold brief kiss in the snow then said, “Lead the way!”

 

 


End file.
